Alliance Military Jargon and Acronyms
Like any military organization, the Systems Alliance has its own unique culture, and associated jargon. *'2IC': Second in command *'Above decks': Decks that are higher to one’s current deck. *'AFE': Alliance Fitness Exam. Pronounced phonetically. Conducted both to get into the military and also to maintain fitness throughout service. *'APC': Armored Personnel Carrier. Transports infantry to the combat zone quickly. *'Auto': Marine that works with the Alliance's various drones. Comes from 'automation'. *'AWOL': Absent without leave. Can refer to a temporary absence without intent to desert or desertion. *'Bail Out': Repeated three times by the driver or commander of a vehicle, this is an order requiring all personnel to leave a vehicle, including the driver and gunner. *'Beauty Queen': N7s. *'Belowdecks': Decks under one’s current deck. *'BFG': Big fucking gun. *'Boogey': Unknown target. Unsure of hostility. *'Boot (person)': A person fresh out of boot; inexperienced or green. Marine term, extremely derogatory. *'Bulkhead': Wall. *'Butterbar': Derogatory term for second lieutenant. *'Charlie Foxtrot': Clusterfuck. *'CIC': Command Information Centre. *'Civvie': Civilian *'Civvies/Mufti': Civilian clothing. *'CO/OC': Commanding officer, officer commanding. *'Company Gunny (Quartermaster)': NCO in charge of the supplies of their company. *'COP': Combat Outpost. Any secured position from a patrol base to anything smaller than a FOB, that Marines operate from. *'Deck': Floor. *'Dismount': An order requiring passengers in a vehicle to leave a vehicle, excepting the driver and gunner. *'EXO/XO': Executive officer (second in charge). *'Flyboy': Pejorative for a sailor in a piloting billet. *'FNG': Fucking New Guy. Either someone straight out of boot, or someone transferred into a new unit. Tends to make a mess. *'FOB': Forward Operating Base. A secure forward position used to support tactical operations. *'Fourther': A member of the Fourth Fleet that was garrisoning Earth at R Day. The majority of these individuals would probably have been stationed planetside when the attack occurred, as the Fourth was completely destroyed in orbit. These remnants were forced to resist the Reaper occupation without external support for the duration of the war, and saw extensive losses to combat, indoctrination, and bombardment. As a result, they are viewed as unstable by the general public, Command and their fellows in the military. *'FRAGO': Fragmentation Order. Used to make changes to an operations order without rewriting the whole thing. Pronounced phonetically. *'FUBAR': Fucked Up Beyond All Reason/Recognition/Repair. Pronounced phonetically. *'Furlough': A temporary leave of absence from duty, often a vacation. *'Grunt, Jarhead': Marine. *'Hatch': Door. *'IFV': Infantry Fighting Vehicle. Supports the infantry in combat. (E.g. the Mako) *'KB': Kinetic Barrier *'K-Kill': Catastrophic/complete kill. When an armoured vehicle is completely destroyed, beyond any hope of repair and often killing the crew. Often occurs when an enemy attack causes a breach of fuel cells or ‘cooks off’ the vehicle’s ammunition. Both the Mako and M-080 are designed in such a way as to attempt to direct an ignition of ammunition away from the crew - often still destroying the vehicle but saving the lives of the Marines inside. *'Leave': Time where a member of the military has permission to be absent from duty. *'Mess': A dining facility where military personnel eat and socialise. *'M-Kill': Mobility kill. When an armoured vehicle is damaged so it is unable to move as a result of enemy fire, but is not necessarily beyond repair. *'MP': Military Police. *'Mustang': An officer promoted from NCO ranks, as opposed to someone who joined as an officer. Common. *'NCO': Non commissioned officer. Also referred to as 'noncomms'. SNCO stands for Senior or Staff NCO and usually refers to Marines with the rank of Chief. *'November Sevens': N7s. From phonetic alphabet for N. *'OPORD': Operations Order. An executable plan that directs a unit to conduct a military operation, detailing the situation, the mission and what activities the unit will have to undertake to complete the mission. Pronounced phonetically. *'OpSec': Operational Security. The process of protecting small pieces of information that might be grouped together to get the big picture, such as being careful as to who may be eavesdropping on a conversation and not speaking openly on the extranet about troop movements, deployments, equipment shortages and the like. *'Overhead': Ceiling. *'PerSec': Personal Security. The protection of personal information that may be used to harm the Marine or sailor in question. *'PL': Platoon Leader *'POG': People Other than Grunts. A pejorative for non-infantry personnel. Pronounced phonetically. *'Port': Left. *'PSG': Platoon sergeant *'REMF': Rear Echelon MotherFucker. Same as above. Pronounced phonetically. *'ROE': Rules of Engagement. ROEs are directives to military forces defining and giving the manner and degree of force that may be applied. They provide authorisation and/or limitations on the use of force. *'RSM': Regimental Sergeant Major *'SABER': Readiness rating of the Alliance military. SABER 5 is lowest, with SABER 1 being the highest level of readiness. *'Salty': Experienced in the soldiering profession, has seen combat. *'Shavetail': Inexperienced lieutenant. *'Shore leave': Leave of absence granted to a sailor or Marine aboard a ship to go groundside. *'Sitrep': Situation Report. A report on the current military situation in a particular area. *'SNAFU': Situation Normal, All Fucked Up. Pronounced phonetically. *'Squid, Gob, Swab': Pejoratives for sailor. *'Starboard': Right. *'Tango': Phonetic alphabet for T, which stands for target. Enemy target. *'WARNO': Warning order---alerts a unit to stand by for a mission, giving the basic information. Details will follow in the mission OPORD. Category:Systems Alliance Category:Language